Who's Gonna Save Me?
by A Dragon in Jack Frosts Eyes
Summary: Jaden Kaiba wasn't one of the people who gave her true emotions away. She knew that the real world was cruel and deceptive. And yet, while she was at the Academy, with no one knowing who she really was, she felt free. But sometimes, Freedom, comes at cost... Fem!Jaden
1. Chapter 1

okay, new story. I just hope people don't kill me for not finishing my other stories first...

Anyway, so, this is a gender bender story, fem! Jaden. This is also a yu-gi-oh gx story.

Also, please vote on the pairings, it makes my life easier.

Jaden x Chazz

Jaden x Aster

Jaden x Zane

Jaden x Jesse

Jaden x Bastion

Also, I'm using a fem!Hassleberry when I introduce her, because I love the pairing Jim x Hassleberry so much. Blame widzilla on for the inspiration of this story. Oh, and fem! Joey too, because I need it to be that way while still sating my puppyshipping thirst. Also, an OOC Seto, but that is only usually when he is with Joey, Jaden, Mokuba and Noah. OOC Seto shall be family oriented Seto.

Anyway, please enjoy! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX...

* * *

The Birth of a Hero, a Prodigy and a Duelist

Seto Kaiba wasn't a very emotional man. This meant he really wasn't easy to surprise. But the one person who always seemed to surprise him was Joanna Louise Wheeler. The blond young woman had just come into his office building, practically fuming and seemed rather ready to rip his head off.

It had confused the CEO greatly. He hadn't done anything recently which would get the woman so riled up. At least he didn't think he had. So he allowed the woman to come into his office to get her to explain what the hell she was doing and why she was doing it.

"You PRAT!"

The boy arched his eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?"

Joanna slammed her hands down on the desk. Seto didn't even jump, his eyebrow just arched higher.

"Two weeks ago at the party. You remember."

It wasn't a question. Seto couldn't help but blush at her bluntness. Oh yes, he remembered that night very well...

"I don't see what that has to do with why you're so mad now. You seemed to enjoy it at the time."

It was Joey's turn to blush, her's a lot more obvious against her tanned skin. She slapped him, hard.

"Well I guess you should have worn protection, because I'm pregnant, you dumbass."

Seto looked at the woman blankly as she continued to rant about how much of a prick he was , pacing his office. The man stood up , still rubbing his cheek at the slap, an annoyed look gracing his features. Walking up to the blond, he placed a hand over her mouth, causing her to freeze and breathe heavily through her nose.

"You need to learn when to shut up Wheeler, especially when I would like to say something about this announcement."

He could feel her cheeks warm up on his hand. He smirked at her embarrassment.

"One: Did you go to the doctor's for your pregnancy test?"

He uncovered her mouth to let her speak. Joey turned around to face him, her cheeks still burning and her honey brown eyes avoiding his ice cold blue ones.

"Yeah, Yugi forced me to go."

Seto almost frowned when the King of Games was mentioned, before he spoke again.

"Are you keeping the child?"

Joanna was surprised at how soft his voice went when he asked this question, forcing her to look him right in the eyes. She saw his usually cold and guarded eyes soften, brimmed with thousands of emotions which betrayed his stoic expression. He was worried of what she was going to say. Joey nodded briefly, before speaking.

"I am. Because I can't kill."

He heard the pain. She saw his pain. It was then, at that moment that the two realised how similar they actually were. Seto leaned down, Joey leaned up. Their eyes were locked together, neither of them dared to blink. That was, until, their lips connected. The two smile half way through the kiss, laughing. Joey smiled up at Seto.

"What now?"

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

It took them a while to find out. Joey moved in with him. Mokuba and Noah forced Seto to buy an engagement ring. Joey and Seto got married while she was four months pregnant. Seto became ridiculously successful with opening his Duel Academies. And then, baby girl Jaden Sofia Kaiba was born. When Seto's daughter was placed into his arms for the first time, he smiled.

"Jo..."

"Yes Seto?"

"I think we've found our what now."

Little did the couple know, was on that day, not only was it the birth of their daughter, but the birth of a hero, duelist and a prodigy.

* * *

Alright guys, tis my fist chapter of Who's Gonna Save Me? Princess diaries song insperation for the title... Hope you likey!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I have for the couples:

Aster X Jaden 1

Chazz x Jaden 1

Now I just need to get this story up and running hmmm? See what Jaden looks like on my deviantart profile. I am known as xxMimoLikesCheesexx, just search me ^^

Some of the other men gone women will be on my profile too!

Thank you to the other two reviewers for responding in the way I wanted you too, by giving me couple ideas! Yay! Thank you!

Oh and don't freak out over the character I introduce in this chapter. I've tweaked the Yu-Gi-Oh GX story line just the tiniest bit!

* * *

Time to fly

Jaden Kaiba, 13, and a prodigy who never actually showed her face. Both of her parents didn't approve of her showing her face. The thought of loosing their baby girl to obsessive fans frightened them. They had seen how many times Yugi had been practically mauled and sent to hospital because of his fans. So whenever Jaden dueled, she had hood and face mask. Something that Ishizu had sent her when she first started duelling in public, it was made out of black egyptian cotton.

Jaden was actually quite eccentric, considering she was a Kaiba. She guessed she got that trait from her mother. Or her Uncle Mokuba, either one was good. And unfortunally for Seto, it seemed the heir of his big and bad company didn't have a single mean bone in her body. She was too compassionate, ready to defend what little friends she had.

But that didn't stop her from scaring a lot of people. All because of one of her cards, Yubel. She didn't tell a lot of people the qualities of which the card possesed, but it was obvious the monster card struck fear into many hearts. But the spirit card enjoyed her time with the young girl, and even though the girl was so light she couldn't stand it sometimes, Jaden and Yubel were the best of friends.

_"Jaden! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your entrance exam!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YUBEL! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOOOOOOONER!"

However, that did not stop the spirit messing with the young girl' head. Yubel chuckled at Jaden as the girl tried her best not to fall over her own feet while getting ready as quickly as possible.

_"I tried at least four times Jaden..."_

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED FIVE TIMES!"

Yubel chuckled yet again as Jaden picked up her grey jacket and her heroes deck. Yubel pouted, that meant Jaden didn't plan on using her for her entrance exam. Jaden did notice the pout, and rolled her eyes at the spirit.

"Yubel, you know I can't use you in this duel, people will instantly know that I'm the Kaiba heir."

_"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it..."_

Jaden laughed before running out the house.

"See ya Yubel! Tell mom and dad and Unle Moki to keep their fingers crossed for me!"

_"Don't worry, I will."_

Yubel watched her best friend run through the streets. She could only shake her head in amusement and hope that the girl didn't get into any trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Oh man, I'm so late! I can't believe it! Dad will kill me if I- OOF!"

Jaden collided into someone , and fell straight onto the floor. She looked up, and grinned rather sheepishly at her godfather.

"Oh, um, sorry uncle Yugi..."

The man chuckled, offering his hand to the young Kaiba sprawled out on the floor.

"It's quite alright Jaden. Off for your entrance exam?"

Jaden grinned at him rougishly, reminding the man greatly of his best friend.

"Yep! On dad's insistance of course!"

Yugi shook his head.

"Your father lives and breaths dueling, doesn't he?"

Jaden snorted, crossing her arms and smiled at Yugi in a sly manner.

"You can't say anything, can you Motuo?"

The cool, calm and cold tone made Yugi remember that while Jaden may be Joey's daughter, she was also Seto's daughter, and sometimes acted like a Kaiba more often than he was willing to admit.

"I suppose you're right. Now Jaden, I have a present for you. Here, it's my lucky card."

Jaden squeeled as she took the Winged Kuriboh card from her godfather, hugged him t6ightly and continued running in the direction of the exam building.

"Thanks Yugi! I won't let you down!"

The man chuckled, and continued on his way down the street. Well, what an interesting day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Outside, a man in a suit nods to two teachers dressed in yellow, telling them to mark off any no- shows, before returning inside the building. Jaden recognised him instantly, rolling her eyes. Trust her dad to use Lawrence the bodyguard as his security for entrance exams...

"Uhhh, hey, I'm examinee 110."

The two looked at the list, before letting her inside the building. She rolled her eyes at their disapproving looks. Standing next to one the shorter duelists, she watched in excitement as one of the potential students was doing a great job at dueling against the examiner.

"Wow, he's great!"

The kid next to her looked at her in surprise, before grinning in a shy manner.

"Yeah, he's pretty good. He's Bastion Misawa, and is predicted to be a Ra Yellow."

Jaden whistled in a low manner, showing that she was impressed.

"Nice! Oh, I'm Jaden Yuki by the way. You?"

"S-Syrus Truesdale. Nice to m-meet you..."

Jaden grinned broadly at the shy boy, shaking his hand.

"So, anyways, do they call out numbers or what?"

"Well, w-what's your number?"

"Huh? Oh, 110."

"They're on duelist 120."

Jaden blinked at the boys blunt tone, before running to find the person in charge.

"OH NO! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!"

Yet again, Jaden runs into someone.

"Uhhh, sorry sir."

The person arches an eyebrow and Jaden wonders if she's made a mistake.

"Sorry miss?"

The person gave an exasperated, over the top sigh, before scowling at Jaden, making her gulp.

"I'll have you know that I have a PhD! I have earned the title of DOCTOR! Dr Crowler to insolent slackers like YOU!"

Jaden winced at the volume.

"Geeze, no need to shout! Anyways, I'm here for the entrance exam!"

The man- or woman- or whatever it was stood in front of Jaden just stared at her in an unimpressed manner. Jaden grinned at the doctor widely, his off manner with her not detering her. The man however, wasn't interested.

"I'm NOT afraid to say that you are late. We are on our last duelist. Duel Academy doesn't have time for SLACKERS like yourself."

Jaden gaped at him as he started walking away. She ran after him, her fustration clearly written on her face. She huffed in disbelief, one thought crossing her mind.

Dude, I knew I should have brought Yubel...

"Hey Doc! Wait! That isn't fair! I know I'm not the only one late!"

The doctor growled.

"You will reffer to me as Dr Crowler! I demand respect! And what makes you think any of our examiners will want to duel a slacker like you."

Jaden smirked, her Kaiba genes subtly showing themselves.

"Well then, why don't you duel me? That way, we know if I'm worthy enough to join the Academy. After all, you seem like the only duelist I want to duel here anyway. Your body language just screams talented duelist."

The smooth tone of Jaden's voice instantly caused Crowler to smirk.

"Well, you are right. Hurry up Slacker, I don't have all day!"

Jaden grinned at him, before running to the duelling platform.

"Well then Doc, you better get your game on, because I ain't gonna go easy on ya!"

From the stands, many Obelisk Blue's watched in surprise as thier head of house followed the hyperactive girl onto the platform. One girl stood at the top, leaning on the railings smirked in disbelief.

"Geeze... a rookie? What's Crowler got to prove dueling against this kid?"

The boy next to the girl snorted, crossing his arms.

"Looks can be decieving Alexis."

"But Zane!"

Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale. The two best of Obelisk Blue. Another duelist was also watching. He had a harsh sneer on his face, and his name was Chazz Princeton.

_"This kid has no chance against Crowler. The doc is a pro, and this kid is just a slacker!"_

Crowler determines that Jaden is playing a HERO Deck, and says,

"Well Jaden I guess you are a small-town hero of sorts! I guess I'll just have to show you how wide the world really is!"

Crowler plays "Confiscation". Jaden grits her teeth at the smug grin on his face. It tells her instantly that he thinks he is going to win.

"Can you guess what this card does slacker? Well why don't I show you! You see, if I pay 1000 life points, I get to see what cards you have in your hand!"

"W-what!?"

"That's right slacker! And now, which card should I banish?"

Jaden feels the sweat drip lightly from her forehead as holograms appeared in front of the doctor. And she winced as the man chose the card he was going to banish. He was starting to irritate the usually happy girl with his smug attitude.

"Wow, I remember when I was a naive rookie and used these cards. Well then, lets see... I banish your Monster Reborn and place two face downs. Now I play Heavy Storm! It destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!"

Jaden winced yet again as she watched her face down "Draining Shield" got banished. She was curious as to why Crowler would have two of his own cards seein Jaden's confused expression, Crowler laughs at the young girl.

"That, dear slacker, is what we call being a frog in the well. Now, I summon my two "Wicked Tokens"!"

Syrus looks over the game in utter confusion.

"I have no idea what just happened..."

Bastion Misawa, who was now seated next to Syrus, smirked at the smaller boy. He speaks in his deep British accent, getting the attention of many others sat around him.

"Well, its quite simple really. When any Statue of the Wicked card is destroyed, it Special Summons a token. So its obvious that Crowler purposely destroyed his own cards. He has something up his sleeve..."

Alexis shakes her head in disbelief at her head of house. She breifly looks up at Zane, before turning back to the duel.

"You know, I feel sorry for the kid. Crowler is so dead set on making sure the kid doesn't get into the Academy, but he is using his own "Dark Ages" deck. The poor child is going to get their dreams crushed..."

The pitying tone in Alexis' voice makes Zane let out a quiet snort which only the blonde girl next to him could hear.

"Well thanks to this rookie, we may get to this legendary rare card which Crowler keeps cooped up in this deck."

Crowler lets out a rather high pitched laugh, yet again making Jaden wonder if the person stood in front of her was actually male.

"Oh don't worry slacker my turn is far from over!"

Jaden just smirks.

"Come on doc, show me what you got!"

The doctor growled in fustration.

"I tribute both tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack position! Who's laughing now, ay slacker?"

Gasps were heard through out the hall as the level 8 was summoned. Zane chuckles darkly, obviously amused with the situation.

"Crowler has never lost after summoning this card. I didn't think this kid would get on Crowler's nerves so much that he would actually take this duel seriously..."

ALexis sighs, in obvious disappointment.

"What a shame... This kid would have been big here."

Crowler laughs, declaring an attack on Jaden and destroying her Avian. Syrus winces from the stands.

"Geeze, Avian didn't stand a chance! I mean, he only had 1000 defence points!"

Bastion grimaces, crossing his arms.

"Its not only that, but its a well known fact that Ancient Gear Golem inflicts a piercing damage. This monster practically defies the rules..."

Jaden watches with a blank expression as her life points went down to 2000. She hangs her head, but not in shame. She's doing her best to hide her grin.

"Well slacker, have you lost your fighting spirit yet?"

Jaden can't help herself. The mocking tone in his voice makes Jaden give out a loud laugh. She grins at him deviously.

"Aww, geeze doc, I didn't realise you fighting so hard just against little old me! But now, it's my turn!"

Jaden goes to draw, but hears a strange noise. She pauses, but shrugs it off, it was just her imagination, she was sure of it. She draws, and can't help but smirk when she sees Winged Kuriboh in her hand. The monster on the card winks at her, causing Jaden to blink at it blankly. That is, until her grin returns.

"All right Kuriboh, I got ya! I believe in you! I normal summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, place one face down and end my turn."

Crowler won't admit it, but the girl's grin isn' only annoying him, it's unnerving him. He places a sneer on his face to hide his discomfort.

"Now, what a silly move... Winged Kuriboh may be a rare card, nut he's only a low level monster after all. Even in defence position, it will take some severe damage...I suppose a smallfry monster suits such a smallfry duellist such as yourself. After I draw my card, my Ancient Gear Golem will attack and you will be finished!"

Crowler draws, his grin plastered on his face. Jaden winces as The Ancint Gear Golem destroys the newest monster of her deck.

"Sorry buddy, I'll make it up to ya later!"

Crowler splutters in anger and shock. The brat was still standing and his attack hadn't even dented the slackers life points!

"What!? Tech crew, check the slackers duel disc!"

"No need."

Crowler looks at Jaden in anger and surprise. She was smirking! AT HIM!

"You see doc, the turn that you destroy Winged Kuriboh, all damage I take, becomes zero. It's an obscure technique, I admit, but the duelling world is boundless, and this technique is what I saw as most effective. Hope you don't mind."

The cocky yet still amazingly happy tone in the girl's voice annoyed Crowler greatly. And he wasn't hiding his annoyance. Even his Obelisk Blues were laughing at him as the doctor became more and more fustrated with the mysterious and late rookie. Jaden's smirk turns into a grin.

"Now, lets make this interesting. You'll pay for insulting the card my godfather gave me Crowler."

Bastion sat up straight in his seat, interested at the sudden cold tone in Jaden's voice. She sounded scarily different, like the kind of person you didn't want to mess with. Why the change in persona?

Jaden was not impressed. Crowler had just insulted her and her new card in the space of five seconds! But she grinned, hiding the fact that her attitude became very similar to her father's when she got annoyed with her opponent.

"So guess what doc. The finishing shriek of Winged Kuriboh is what will signal all my other monsters into play! I activate my face down, Hero Signal! Wanna know what it does? Well I'll tell ya! It enables me to summon my second Elemental HERO- Burstinatrix!"

The female HERO card appears on the feild in Attack mode. Crowler gulps in discomfort. What was this slcker planning?

"Now it's time to really start my turn!"

Jaden draws, and grins at the card in her hand. Its a feild spell "Skyscraper". Time to put her plan into action.

"Alright then, lets finish this. I bring back Elemental HERO Avian, and play him in attack mode, using my spell card The Warrior Returning alive!"

Crowler snorts in disbelief._  
_

"And what good are your comic book heros going to do slacker? They're just normal monsters! What an amature mistake...But this is good! Came anyone tell me what-"

"That may be true, but I'm not done yet! Avian and Burstinatrix are only in their temporary forms. You'll be surprised to see their true form! I activate Polymerization and fusion summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

People gasp at the new and powerful monster that Jaden now controls. Crowler is getting more nervous by the minute, but laughs nervously anyway.

"Pathetic! His attack points are still lower that my Anciant Gear Golem!"

Jaden snorts in a happy manner, grinning at the doctor.

"Did I say I was done? No, I didn't! Now I play my feild spell, Skyscraper!"

People watched as the hologram dueling field was soon covered in just that, Skyscrapers. The Golem hologram looks around in confusion, while Flame Wingman watches the opponents monster in amusement from the top of one of the tall buildings.

"Heh. The stage is set! Flame Wingman, attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

Peopel are on the edge of their seats watching the duel, and knew by now that this rookie was full of surprises. Thay didn't underestimate her like Crowler did.

"Impossible, the attack still isn't strong enough to destroy Golem!"

"That's where your wrong doc!"

They watch as Flame Wingman starts to dive towards Ancient Gear Golem. Jaden's can't stop her smirk from turning into a grin.

"You, don't seem to understand doc, Heroes always win! You see, my feild spell increases the attack of any Elemental HERO by 1000, meaning my monster totally beats yours! And the best part?"

Crowler's sneer turns into a horrifed expression as Flame Wingman's body starts to be engulfed in flames, still diving towards him and his monster.

"Flame Wingman's special effect means not only do you loose life point to my attack, but you also loose life points to the attck points of the monster I've just destroyed."

The whole hall watched in silence as Dr Crowler screamed in disbelief as Flame Wingman's attack finally struck, The Ancient Gear Golem falling to peices on top of him. Jaden grins as the illusion fades, pointing two fingers and winking at the man.

"That's game doc!"

Deafening screams filled the hall as Jaden walked off the field. Syrus cheered. Bastion cheered. Even some of the Obelisk Blues cheered at the defeat of their head of house. Little did they know, Jaden wasn't a rookie. But boy, was she prepared to show the entire world that she didn't need her fathers name and riches to make her way to the top of the ranks.

She pulled out Winged Kuriboh from her deck, and grinned as the card winked at her again.

"Don't worry pal, I won't let you, Yubel, Mom, Dad, Uncle Moki or Uncle Yugi down! I promise!"

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the beggining of the story of Jaden Kaiba... Well, more like Yuki. I mean, she wasn't going to fight her way through the world by herself if she used the Kaiba name after all!

* * *

Wow, longest chapter I have ever written! Are you proud of me? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make Jaden as much as Jaden as possible...If that makes any sense...¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I have for the couples:

Aster X Jaden 2

Chazz x Jaden 4

Jesse x Jaden 6

Zane x Jaden 3

Now I just need to get this story up and running hmmm? See what Jaden looks like on my deviantart profile. I am known as xxMimoLikesCheesexx, just search me ^^

Some of the other men gone women will be on my profile too!

Thank you to the reviewers for responding in the way I wanted you too, by giving me couple ideas! Yay! Thank you!

And I just want to say to the person who voted for Jaden x Syrus, thank you for your vote, but I didn't put Sy as an option because I see him as an essential little brother figure! Thank you though!

* * *

Oh Boy...

Jaden watched as all the students piled in to the carrier helicopter. She watched them from the shadows, as she didn't want to be seen just yet. She looked up at her father, who was stood next to her rather stoically, watching his surroundings carefully. She noticed his eyes narrow when he heard the name Dr Crowler. Jaden giggled, quickly getting the attention of the only parent present

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me Jaden? You know how I feel about these...children."

Jaden giggled again.

"Yes Dad, I know. But Mom and I both agree that this is a good way to make friends!"

Seto arched an eyebrow at his only child.

"Friends? Who needs friends?"

"People who don't work 24/7."

Seto glared at his daughter, giving her a light slap around the back of her head. Her knew a jab at his working habits when he heard one. Jaden giggled yet again at her father, causing him to roll his cold ice blue eyes at her.

"Alright, that's fine. If you're going to leave me for a year then you best leave now. It looks like they're getting ready to go!"

Jaden looked over at the helicopter in shock. The girl hesitated, before tackling her father in a bear hug. The rich man tried to compose his shock, but decided to smile gently at his only child. Wrapping his arms around his daughter he hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head through her hair.

"Love you Daddy."

Her muffled voice caused Seto to chuckle. The man ran a hand through her hair, before getting her to stand up straight.

"One, I love you to Angel. Two, a Kaiba never tackles people into a hug. And three, you can still come with me on the jet..."

Jaden was oh so tempted to listen to her dad, but she promised Syrus and Bastion she would be on the school helicopter.

"No, I'm good! See ya Daddy!"

Seto watched his daughter run off and wave back at him happily. He waved back, a distant thought passed his lips as her spoke to his chauffeur.

"Do you think I should ask her doctor if he thinks she's bi-polar?"

The limo driver just chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Jaden! Over here!"

Jaden sighed in relief as she heard the British accent of Bastion Misawa. Moving quickly, she sat in the seat between him and Syrus. The blue haired boy smiled at the girl in a shy manner.

"H-hi Jaden. W-w-what took you so long?"

Jaden grinned at her new friend boyishly.

"Oh, I was saying goodbye to my dad. By the way, did you guys know that girls are instantly placed in blue, no matter what their skill? I was not impressed, so I got my dad to convince the chairman to put me in a lower house. I'm hoping Slifer Red."

Bastion looked at Jaden in curiosity.

"But you are an amazing duellist, why on earth would you want you to be in the lowest skill house? No offence Syrus."

Syrus waved off the insult, completely agreeing with the British boy. He was just as confused as Bastion. Jaden just shrugged at their shocked expressions.

"It's simple really. People will underestimate me, which will always be their inevitable downfall."

Bastion stared at the girl for a while. There it was again. That different personality that Jaden kept well hidden. Bastion got the idea that the girl secretly was a genius, who knew what she was talking about, and knew how to put herself in a higher advantage than others.

Jaden's cheeky grin came back on her face, causing Bastion and Syrus to subconsciously. They couldn't help it, her smile was contagious!

"Besides, I'm far too cool to be stuck with snotty teenage girls who only think about boys and how big their butts look in certain outfits."

Their was a long silence, before the three started laughing and taking the mick out of certain girls they had already bumped into since they had met each other. A few of the other boys had already joined in, and soon, the only ones not picking on stuck up snobs were the stuck up snobs themselves.

When they finally arrived, Jaden as happy to see that one of the teachers present her with a Slifer red jacket. She grinned at them gratefully, before running to rejoin her friends. Now Jaden knew what house she was in, the rest was gonna be a smooth ride.

"Welcome Students, to Duel Academy! As you may know..."

Oh boy, an hour long speach... Sleep time for Jaden! ^^

* * *

Okay so this was a really short chapter, but I was ceebs to do any more...


	4. Chapter 4

Okay ladies and gents, I've decided to end my vote, and my winner is... wait for it...ZANE!

I was kinda relieved when it said Zane, because, you know, I love Jesse and Jaden together, but I think Its nice to do something different sometimes you know?

Any who... On with the story! ^^

Oh, and I'm gonna have Aster as a love rival XD

* * *

I don't think he likes Me very much...

To say Jaden was relieved was an understatement. Getting into Slifer Red had to be the best thing that had ever happened to her. Seriously, was there nothing more that the Obelisk girls could complain about than a boy who won't talk to them?

She followed Syrus sluggishly as they made their way to their dorm. She was already bored. She would have to call her dad later to tell him to at least have more exciting activities at the academy...

"Oof!"

_Oh geeze Jaden, nicely done, walking into someone already._

Jaden could practically hear Yubel roll her eyes, so the Kaiba decided to ignore the spirit. She looked up to see a very tall boy, with dark green hair and a scowl which seemed to be permanently etched on his face. Jaden smiled at him nervously, while Syrus let out a squeak.

"Zane!"

Jaden cocked her head at her new friend curiously.

"Zane? As in your older brother Zane? That Zane?"

The older teen let out a deep chuckle, offering his hand out to Jaden to help her up. The girl took his hand graciously, carefully picking herself up so not to make an even bigger fool of herself. Jaden grinned at him apologetically. Zane just replied with a small twitch of the lips.

This time Jaden offered her hand to the teen, for him to shake it. He took it, and the girl gave it a quick firm shake.

"Jaden Yuki! It's a pleasure to meet you Zane, older brother of Syrus!"

Syrus let out an embarrassed groan while Zane let out another chuckle.

"Nice to meet you too Jaden."

Pulling his hand away from Jaden's, he gave his brother a sharp nod, before walking away. Jaden watched after him curiously.

"What's his problem Sy?"

Syrus shrugged nervously.

"I-I guess h-he isn't used to girls who aren't obsessive and fan-girly over him..."

Jaden tilted her head to the side, watching the older male curiously. She had heard all about Zane Truesdale on the helicopter from his clingy fangirls, but apparently he gave all girls the cold shoulder.

Jaden grinned. Now she felt special.

"Well, come on Sy, we don't have all day! Its gonna be dark soon and I don't want to still be looking for our dorm!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Jaden walked into someone else. Someone who really didn't seem all that thrilled to meet her. And his name was Chazz Princeton. To be honest, Jaden wasn't all that thrilled to meet him either. She had heard all about how the idiots would grovel at the feet of her father 24/7.

_Honestly Jaden, if you paid more attention..._

Jaden drowned out Yubel's ranting, to turn her attention back the boy who was over reacting over the fact she had walked into him. She decided to turn into a Kaiba for a short couple of minutes. She was far to tired to put up with a spoilt little boy.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took a deep breath, and looked at him, her contacts removed for a short moment, so instead of soft brown they were the ice blue that could only associated with the Kaiba family.

"Listen you over grown pineapple. I'm tired, grouchy, and seriously not in the mood for spoilt little boys who's family feed off of other people's success like you. If you don't have anything that is life threatening or important to say to me, then please don't bother me. And if you throw one more insult in my direction, my father will sue you so bad that you won't even own your own name any more. Is that clear?"

Jaden stormed off before she got an answer. Dragging a gaping Syrus with her. Chazz and his cronies were also gaping after her, unsure of how to react. A question rang through the minds of the people who had just witnessed this burst of anger.

Who exactly was Jaden Yuki?

* * *

_Oh you've done it now Jaden! I told you there would be some rich kid who would annoy you enough to draw out the Kaiba temper, but no, you just had to be insistent about going to Duel Academy, just like your father. With the way you're going, the whole school is going to know who you are by the end of the week!_

Jaden felt her eye twitch.

"Shut up Yubel."


End file.
